japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Khara
Khara (カラ) is a unknown ranked Hunter working as a crew member for the Hunter Association's ship. Including being a guide for providing information, and the rules during the fourth phase of the 287th Hunter Examination. Background Not much about her past is known. Not even about her early childhood or her birthday for that matter. Her last name is also a mystery. Personality Khara is seen as being an exuberant woman, as the way she talks is more frank and outspoken. Which causes her to find herself at weird awkward situations with other people. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series she has short dark red hair, dark pale skin, thick eyebrows and her eyes are dark green. She is initially shown wearing a headset and uniform with the Hunters Association's logo on it. Her outfit attire is dark gray. :2011 In the 2011 anime series she has short light red hair, light pale skin, thick eyebrows and also has light yellow eyes. She is initially shown wearing a headset, and uniform with the Hunters Association's logo on it. Her outfit attire is light gray. Abilities Khara has all the benefits granted by her status as a Hunter. Nen As a Hunter, she is capable of utilizing Nen, and also by having to been an examiner of the 287th Hunter Exam, it is also very likely that she is proficient in it too. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc En route to the 4th Phase of the Hunter Exam Zevil Island in a boat, Khara congratulates all of the 24 examinees who have made it thus far. She then informs them all that they'll reach their destination within 2 hours and those whoever fail this phase of the exam will be able to come back next year to the first round of the Hunter Exam without having to go through the pre-exam process. Cheerfully Khara tries to raise a morale for the examinees by telling them not to worry about failing, only to get leered by the group and have her feel uneasy and feel like she's messed up. With the examinees ruminating on who their respective targets are and who are targeting them, Khara informs the examinees that they all have 2 hours at their leisure and hope they enjoy the ride. When the boat finally reaches to Zevil Island, Khara explains to all the examinees that you have to leave the boat in the order of when they reached the bottom of the 3rd Phase location—the Trick Tower. She also mentions that a 2 minute interval will separate each candidate by leaving the boat and that all of the examinees will stay on the island for exactly 1 week. Within that time they'll need to collect 6 points and come back to where the boat is at. Khara then begins to send off each examinee by the order in which they reached the bottom of the Trick Tower. On the final day of the 4th Phase of the Hunter Exam, Khara announces from the boat that the 4th Phase of the exam will end and that all qualified examinees are welcomed back to the starting point of the test. Also the qualified examinees must make themselves known within the time of 1 hour. After this delay the examinees who don't show themselves will be disqualified, and any tags that have been collected within the final hour will not be counted. Verifications will also be made and those who break these verifications and rules will be disqualified as well. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, she participates in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman. Quotes *Alright it's time to begin Relationships 'Gon Freecss' 'Killua Zoldyck' 'Netero' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *She along with Hanzo and Kalluto, are the only HxH characters that are voiced by four different people. *Her birthday is ???. *Her blood type is ???. *Her hobby is ???. *Her favorite food is ???. While her least favorite food is ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Akiko Higuchi (1999 anime series), Machiko Toyoshima (2011 anime series) *'English' : Lori Barnes Smith (1999 anime series), Julie Ann Taylor (2011 anime series) Gallery Khara 1999.png|Khara as seen in the 1999 HxH anime series Category:Characters Category:Females